Des mots et des mondes
by NuwielNew
Summary: Les drabbles rédigées lors des ateliers. .Des mots sont imposés dans un temps restreint et voilà ce qui en est sorti pour ce fandom.
1. Ritournelle

Nous marchons depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Nous n'avons pris que peu de pose pour dormir et il est hors de question de quitter la piste pour chasser où manger. Je commence à avoir mal aux coussinets. La fatigue m'abat à chaque foulée. La pluie incessante alourdis ma fourrure brune et assourdis le tintement de mes bracelets à ma patte droite. Parfois, le souvenir d'une ritournelle résonne dans mes oreilles. La voix de Cheza me donne la force de continué. Nous devons la retrouver au plus tôt. La fin du monde approche et les portes du Rakuen doivent s'ouvrir pour nous.


	2. Papillon

La meute courrait le long du canyon. La chaleur était écrasante alors qu'un vent puissant soufflait du nord. Kiba était en tête dans ce dédale rocheux. Cela ressemble plus à un labyrinthe géant qu'autre chose. Leurs odorats ne leurs servaient à rien. Comment pister l'odeur de Cheza dans ces couloirs alors qu'elle à traversée le pays par les airs ? Tsume et Hige suivaient le loup blanc de près et comme à son habitude Toboe fermait la marche. Soudainement, un papillon aux couleurs dorées lui passa tranquillement sous le nez ! A croire que le louveteau était vraiment peu effrayant face à ses compagnons.


	3. Aquarium

**Aquarium – 106 mots**  
Les plaies sanguinolentes laissaient des traînées sombres sur son passages. Mais à chaque goutte qui quittait son corps pour courir le long de son poil et tomber au sol, sa rage grandit. Chaque goutte perdu réveillait le désespoir de Cheza et alimentait la colère du loup blanc. La noble avait enfermée la fille fleur dans un espèce d'aquarium, mais à chaque fois que la lame de Jaguara trancha la peau du loup, une fissure naissait sur la paroi en verre. Bientôt la détresse de Cheza brisera sa propre cage et à ce moment Kiba pourra la libérée et ils pourront s'enfuir. Il devait juste tenir jusque-là.


	4. Chope

**Chope – 176 mots**  
D'un bon, il ferma ses crocs acérés autour du cou fragile de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il rouvrit la gueule tout aussi rapidement, laissant le sang jaillir de sa victime. Il atterrit dans le dos de l'humain et fit face aux autres qui l'encerclaient. Il choperait, lacérerait et tuerais tous ceux qui représenterais une menace pour lui. Puis son regard se porta vers l'un d'eux à la forte stature. Il était élancé et non chaland, portant une cicatrise en croix sur la poitrine, des cheveux court gris mais surtout des yeux ambrés. Des yeux de loup. Son masque ne le trompe pas. Ce loup peut user de toutes les ruses nécessaires pour tromper les hommes et se faire passée pour eux, mais Kiba n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et il savait voir l'un des siens lorsqu'il en croisait un. Cependant, ce loup était étrange et ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il comprit le signe de tête de l'autre et le poursuivit dans les ruelles miteuses de Frezz City pour un combat en singulier.


	5. Empoisonnement

**Empoisonnement – 117 mots**  
Ils en avaient vu des choses depuis qu'ils étaient partie à l'aventure. Des gens bons, des méchants. Des fruits mortels et des légumes pas si mauvais. Des viandes avariées et des poubelles alléchantes. Des fleurs au parfum succulent et des plantes délivrant du poison. Et c'est cette dernière découverte qui leurs fit froid dans le dos. Kiba qui était jusque-là leur guide se retrouvait allongé, raide mort, où presque empoisonné par cette plante toxique du désert. Par chance, un homme avait réussi à le guérir, mais dorénavant, ils se méfieront de chaque élément qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Après avoir survécu à la persécution des nobles, cela serait stupide de mourir à cause d'une pousse d'herbe !


	6. Risque

**Risque – 112 mots**  
Ils prendraient tous les risques nécessaires pour atteindre leur objectif. La mort peut les guetter de près si elle le souhaite, elle ne les arrêtera pas. Ils vont continuer à courir aussi loin et aussi longtemps que leurs pattes les porteront. Ils continueront même hors d'haleine, même à moitié mort, même en sachant que la fin ne leurs sera pas heureuse. Tans qu'ils atteindront le Rakuen ou s'en rapprocheront ils seront heureux d'avoir accomplie la route, et tout aussi heureux de rejoindre leurs compagnons, tombés plus tôt. S'il malgré tout ils échouent, ils pourront reprendre la route à l'ère prochaine de ce monde. Ils sont des loups et rien de les arrêterons.


	7. Planche à découper

**Planche à découper – 174 mots**  
Kiba traversait la pièce à pas de loup. En silence. Longeant le mur. Restant dans l'ombre. Sur le qui-vive. À l'écoute du moindre bruit suspect. Cette salle du château de Lady Jaguara ressemblait à une cuisine traditionnelle humaine. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçut la planche à découper tachée. Son instinct ne l'a pas trompé. Dès qu'ils ont pénétré dans cet établissement, il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'odeur du sang de loup imprégnait chaque étage de cette maison de noble. Un frisson parcouru son échine, faisant dresser chacun de ses poils, hérissant sa fourrure au maximum. S'il ne retrouvait pas rapidement les autres ils pourraient bien servir de repas à cette humaine dégénérée. Dans un grognement bestial, il s'élança à travers le reste de la pièce, traversant les autres au pas de course, cherchant du regard un signe de vie. Reniflant chaque carrefour à la recherche de la trace de ses amis, mais même l'odeur de la fille fleur semblait s'effacer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.


	8. Moto

**Moto – 158 mots**  
La meute dormait dans le creux d'un arbre ancestral d'une taille exponentielle. Plongé dans un sommeil profond, exténué, seul Kiba restait éveillé. Lutant contre la fatigue de la marche et des batailles précédentes. Ses blessures réclamaient du repos, mais le bruit des moteurs des motos qui tournaient dans la ville le gardait sur le qui-vive. Ils n'étaient à l'abri de rien et ils étaient bien trop exposé pour se permettre un repos salvateur. Quelqu'un devait faire le guet. Toboe étant le plus jeune, c'est celui qui souffrait le plus de la fatigue, son repos était primordial pour avancer le lendemain. Hige quant à lui était bien trop imprévisible. Il pourrait s'endormir à tout moment ou bien partir à la quête de nourriture sans prévenir. Et le loup solitaire n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en Tsume pour lui confier sa vie. Pas encore. Alors, en attendant, il prit sur lui et veilla aussi longtemps que son corps le lui permis.


	9. Laboratoire

**Laboratoire – 111 mots**  
Les loups entrèrent à pas feutrer dans le laboratoire du château de Darcia. Ou du moins, de l'ancienne demeure. L'endroit semblait inhabité depuis des années. Des lianes s'étaient emparées des différentes consoles de commandes et la mousse avaient recouvert quasiment toutes les surfaces horizontales, peinant encore à couvrir le reste. Les végétaux adoucissaient le bruit de leurs griffes contre le carrelage, leur permettant de traverser dans le plus grand des silences.  
L'endroit était complètement vide, ils pouvaient s'abriter ici quelques temps pour se reposer et profiter de leur retrouvaille avec Cheza. C'était étrange, car même si c'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils la voyaient, elle leur semblait étrangement familière.


	10. Intérieur

**Intérieur – 138 mots**  
L'animal ne semblait pas très comestible. Il dégageait une odeur répugnante et de nombreux insectes volants proliféraient sur la peau du cervidé. Le loup blanc enfuit son museau à l'intérieur du cadavre pour vérifier l'absence de viande et du se résigné à prolonger sa route l'estomac creux. Cela fait presque deux mois qu'il n'avait pas trouver de repas. Les hommes n'avaient pas exterminé que les loups, ils avaient aussi décimé beaucoup d'autres espèce et la viande se faisait rare. Quelle aubaine pour les carnivores. D'un autre côté, les hivers se prolongeaient de plus en plus. La Terre était passée de quatre saison à deux saisons. Le printemps et l'hiver. Les herbivores aussi peinaient à survivre. Kiba ne placerait plus d'espoir dans les prochaines carcasses. Il se nourrira dans la prochaine ville. Tuant un homme ou deux si nécessaire.


	11. Existence

**Existence – 129 mots**  
Il se moquait de l'existence des hommes et des nobles. Il ne portait d'intérêt que pour ses paires, loups, louves, louveteaux. Décimés, chassés, persécutés aux quatre coins de ce monde pourris par ce que les « êtres supérieurs » appelaient « l'humanité ».  
Foutaise.  
Ces bipèdes stupides, versatiles et égoïste n'avaient qu'amener le monde à sa perte avec plus de rapidité qu'un cheval lancé au galop.  
La seul fois où un homme marqua son esprit c'est lorsque ce dernier lui marqua la chair. Car cet homme. Ce noble. N'était pas uniquement un Homme. Il était aussi à la fois un Loup. Puissant et avide. Son premier véritable adversaire. Ils s'acharnaient, ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, dans ce duel final qui clôturera ce monde par la mort de l'un des deux.


	12. Glander

**Glander – 143 mots**  
Kiba avait horreur d'attendre. Et pourtant il était là à patienter sous un abri de fortune. À attendre. Encore. Et encore. Hige se plaisait à glander au fond en taquinant Toboe sur sa lenteur. Même Tsume commençait à avoir les nerfs à vif. Le plus jeune était le plus lent, c'est normal après tout, il n'est rien de plus qu'un loup élevé par les humains, il ne devait pas connaître grand-chose de plus que les balades au bout d'une laisse. Alors fuir pendant des jours sous une telle tempête de neige était compliquer. Il aurait aimé croire en leur petite meute. C'était bien une première depuis longtemps, il était solitaire auparavant. Mais maintenant, de découvrir la différence de chacun lui mettait un doute sur le succès de leur aventure. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout avec eux dans ses pattes.


	13. Hier

**Hier – 113 mots**  
Hier, c'était la pleine lune. Comme d'habitude nous nous sommes sentis puissants, infatigables, imbattables. Mais la présence de la fille fleur, de Cheza, apportait quelque chose en plus. C'est comme si le regain de force et d'énergie offert par l'astre lunaire était doublé voir triplé. La meute hurlait en cœur, nos têtes rivées vers les cieux. Puis comme par magie, la voix vers le Rakuen se matérialisa dans un chemin de fleur de lune en pleine éclosion. L'extase nous gagnas et nous courûmes sur le chemin, la tête pleine de rêve, les cœurs légers.  
Puis un bruit sonore vient perturber les festivités. Et un vaisseau de noble se posa à nos côtés. Darcia.


	14. Humain

**Humain – 118 mots**  
Qu'est-ce que ça puait ici. Déjà que Hige trouvait que les humains sentaient mauvais, mais l'odeur des Nobles était bien pire ! Une vraie infection ! Il préférerait presque retourner dans les égouts, là, même si l'odeur était nauséabonde, ils trouvaient de quoi manger et étaient en sécurité. Une explosion l'extirpa de ses pensées. Il se reconcentra sur sa course et suivit Tsume de plus près. Il courrait en zigzag en regardant de temps à autre en arrière pour s'assurer de leurs avances sur les hommes. Pour une fois, Toboe était devant aux côtés de Cheza et Kiba. À croire que la fille fleur avait donner des ailes au jeune loup qui ne s'était jamais montrer si rapide !


	15. Fardeau

**Fardeau – 133 mots**  
Ils courraient à travers la tempête, la neige collant leurs poils entre eux, laissant des interstices qui laissaient le froid pénétré et les ralentir. Le vent gelait leurs yeux mais ils continueraient. Ils courraient jusqu'à la fin s'il le fallait. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que le temps que Toboe les rejoignent. Il était plus lent, mais ils ne l'abandonneraient pas comme on laisserais un fardeau derrière. Ils étaient une équipe maintenant et il devait avancer ensemble. Après s'être assurer que le jeune loup allait bien ils repartirent, ralentissant légèrement. À force, ils arriveraient à trouver le rythme qui leurs conviendrais à tous. Après tout, si le monde s'effondrait avant qu'ils atteignent leur objectif, ils n'auront plus qu'à recommencer, une fois de plus. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu où chaque échec relançait éternellement la partie.


End file.
